degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Stop Believin'
Don't Stop Believin' is the twenty-second episode of Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on June 9, 2008 in Canada, and on July 25, 2008 in the United States. Summary Paige, Marco, and Ellie realize that they have to move on and go their separate ways. Meanwhile, Liberty and Damian compete for valedictorian. Main Plot Paige tells her roommates that her dad has offered to buy her a condo, and with Ellie's workload at the newspaper increasing, Marco realizes that he will truly be alone. As he and Ellie try to figure out what they will do after the school year is over, they consider going their separate ways but realize how much they depend on each other for everything. Before going to bed, Ellie kisses Marco good night, but he doesn't want her to leave. They end up almost having sex, but stop and go to sleep. Marco later confronts Ellie and tells her "We are just friends, nothing more!" to which Ellie replies, "Whoa, Marco we JUST kissed. It's not a big deal! Watch!" and kisses Paige. Ellie, Paige, and Marco realize they have become too dependent on one another, and decide to move out. Sub Plot At the same time, Liberty and Damian learn they have tied for the highest marks in class, so a vote will be conducted to determine who will be valedictorian. Liberty thinks that it would be a popularity contest and thinks she deserves to win because she has been working hard at Degrassi while Damian was at Lakehurst. After Damian begins being flirtatious toward Liberty. She asks him about the flirting. He denies it and says he's just being friendly, which upsets Liberty. After, Damian and Liberty are asked to make videos as to why they should be valedictorians. Liberty makes a rant about Damian to the surprise of Toby. When the videos are being shown to the school, Damian makes a very sincere, heartfelt video. Liberty feels bad about her own video, and to her luck the power goes out before her video is shown. Toby then gives Mr. Simpson the idea of allowing Liberty to do her speech on his video blog. In the end, Liberty ends up winning the election. Also, Damian admits he was flirting with her. Trivia= *This episode marks the final appearances of Jesse Stefanovic, Griffin Pierce-Taylor and Eric. *The title of this episode is named after the song "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey. *Marco and Ellie hookup for the first time in this episode. *This episode marks the final regular appearances of Paige Michalchuk, Marco Del Rossi and Ellie Nash. |-| Gallery= Don't Stop Believing 722.jpg Elliepaige.jpg marcoellieandpaige.jpg ericmarcojazz.jpg kjfjdghghgdgd6166364.jpg 12462323352-dp0348.jpg paigegriffin.jpg Zxzcx43543.jpg 48-brucas59.jpg Xy3c5.jpg Sdau88vs.jpg Cxcx454.jpg Asx546.jpg 42-brucas59.jpg Tumblr mcvgjrvaka1qf2xhzo1 500.jpg As5345.jpg As535.jpg 53-brucas59.jpg 45ff.jpg 7657dfgds.jpg 7567dfg.jpg 44fff.jpg 757dfs.jpg 33fdsfs.jpg DSB1.01.jpg DSB1.02.jpg DSB1.03.jpg DSB1.04.jpg DSB1.05.jpg DSB1.06.jpg DSB1.07.jpg DSB1.09.jpg DSB1.10.jpg Hiphopellie.jpg 54-brucas59.jpg Tumblr l6i7uerpai1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_muvzopWZEN1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_muvzlhXjDD1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_muvzdkhKk91qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_muvzdbZWRe1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_muvzc8x1vG1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_muvzc1V3J21qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_muvz5nRcRV1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_muvz5fRag61qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_muvz43UE891qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_muvz3yQaLi1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_muvyznnQml1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_muvyzgkXqN1qc1tpr.jpg Upyu.png Iyghiug.png Ihj.png 8y7hu.png deg7220000.png deg7220005.png deg7220006.png deg7220019.png deg7220026.png deg7220023.png deg7220027.png deg7220028.png deg7220034.png deg7220035.png deg7220038.png deg7220041.png deg7220042.png deg7220043.png deg7220044.png deg7220063.png deg7220071.png deg7220074.png deg7220081.png deg7220077.png deg7220088.png deg7220092.png deg7220093.png deg7220098.png deg7220099.png deg7220107.png Ouyhuy.png Kjhuig.png Jgl.png Jh;ohu.png Hluih.png Uuyuoi.png 456r.jpg 04_(7).jpg Marcoericnn.jpg Mrcoeric4.jpg Ireoterkl.jpg Ioukj.jpg 89ijkjh.jpg 78ijrd.jpg Ertetee.png 89youi.png 87oiuio.png 8uioujio.png 675uiyyui.png 89iukkj.jpg 7868ui.jpg 89uijkj.jpg 698uij.jpg 76ujh.jpg 98uijkjj.jpg Uuijkh.jpg Libemma.jpg Uijio.jpg 42-brucas59n.jpg 45-brucas59.jpg 43-brucas59n.jpg Jio.jpg 44-brucas59.jpg |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Mazin Elsadig as Damian Hayes *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Steve Belford as Jesse Stefanovic *Ryder Britton as Hugh *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Dwain Murphy as Eric *Nathaniel Stephenson as Griffin Pierce-Taylor Absences *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Ellie: "Marco we just kissed it was no big deal. Watch." (Ellie kisses Paige) Paige: "Okay, ew." Ellie: "Yeah, that was weird...and bacon-y?" *Paige: "And I can't believe we lived with each other for a year, without there being a murder!" Ellie: "There's still time..." |-| Featured Music= *''"In A Matter Of Speaking"'' by The Leslies *''"Bastion Cooper"'' by Cinderpop *''"Take 6"'' by The Alexis Marsh Quartet *''"All Time Lows"'' by Hellogoodbye *''"Rock My Body"'' by The Higher |-| Links= *Watch Don't Stop Believin' on YouTube *Watch Don't Stop Believin' on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes